pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Buzz Lightyear
Should a different page be made for the real Buzz Lightyear (from the TV series)? I mean it could get a little confusing since the Buzz here was a toy of the one from the TV show that he was based off of.SlashMan 21:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if we need a different page. Isn't this similar to Mater and Cars Toons? There isn't a separate page for Mater for that series. I'm open to other suggestions but for now I'd say we leave it on the main Buzz page in its own section as it is now. --Jeff (talk) 02:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It's different in this case, because they are two different characters; Andy's Buzz and the real Buzz from the series. Although Andy's Buzz shares some of his history (as do all Buzz Lightyear action figures), he still becomes a much different character later on. SlashMan 19:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I do think we should remove the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Characters category. Wouldn't it be enough to just have a Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters category? I don't think we want categories for every episode. --Jeff (talk) 02:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason I ended up getting a Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Characters category is because the article I made for the movie was already given links to that category, and I don't know how to change it to link to a regular Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters category. 05:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Then why Zurg, reformed?!?! :First of all, that doesn't have anything to do with Buzz Lightyear (which is the topic of this page). Second, we don't know what happened to Zurg to make him change. Perhaps it was from falling, but that's just conjecture - there's no official proof of it. Therefore we shouldn't put it on the page. Hope that makes sense. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 00:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I think I may have found some information on the different version of Buzz's alternate mode seen in different releases of TS3. In the English version of TS3, Buzz mainly speaks English but switches to Spanish after his alternate mode is activated. In the Latin American version of TS3, Buzz mainly speaks formal American Spanish, but switches to formal Spanish from Spain when his alternate mode is activated. In the Spain version of TS3, Buzz mainly speaks formal Spanish from Spain but switches to an Andalusian accent when his alternate mode is activated. I found this posted as a comment to a fan-created clip of Buzz's Spanish-speaking scenes in TS3 - English version only I'm afraid :( - by a YouTube user named MrPlaystationboy. You can go to this posting - and the clip too - by clicking this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDhGVuiBfyI (I apologize if I overstepped my options here, but I noticed that nothing about the language differences for Buzz's alternate mode(s) in TS3 was mentioned anywhere on his page and I thought they were important enough to draw attention to. I hope this is okay.) TaliesinKyoshi 12:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Taliesin-Kyoshi Iluvbuzz31 13:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The Real Buzz I still believe a page for the real Buzz Lightyear (seen in the animated show and described in the movies) should be made to seperate them (it isn't Andy's Buzz that's in BLOSC, he's a real space ranger). Obviously, the page for Andy's Buzz is the main Buzz Lightyear page, but one for the character would help. -SlashMan (talk) 05:35, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Buzz Lighyear/Gallery Hello. Since this character article has grown so long, I am proposing that the character's photos, promotional images, concept arts, etc. should be moved to the separate page called "Buzz Lightyear/Gallery" which has access back to the "Buzz Lightyear" page. Does anyone 1) agree with me, 2) disagree with me, or 0) neither agree nor disagree? Longliveaki (talk) 21:54, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi ! I'm not sure. As far as I know we have never done that before, but the incredible length of this page could justify it. However I feel/fear that it breaks the flow of the page, and make the images somewhat harder to access. It's true that such a block of photos creates a huge gap in the flow of the text; but if we apply this policy we kind of have to put galleries at the very bottom of the page, that problem would be solved ? Gray Catbird (talk) 02:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I would not be in favor of moving the gallery to a separate page. Yes, the page is horribly long; but I agree with Gray Catbird that it would make the images not as convenient to access. Also, galleries are suppose to be at the bottom of the page (Quotes should be right above the gallery), so that would help with the flow of the text. --Jeff (talk) 03:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Human born on Morph? Buzz looks human ,but it is hard to belive that with that purple head cover. Is he an alien or a human born on another planet? ````SteamN09 September 28, 2013 : My guess would be that the purple head cover is part of Buzz's outfit, some kind of hood like real astronauts have.Gray Catbird (talk) 22:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Dubious trivia item One of the Trivia items is: *Buzz quotes Admiral James T. Kirk from Star Trek (1966) when he remarks, "There seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere..." This is definitely wrong in at least one respect; Kirk was a Captain throughout the TV series, he didn't get promoted to Admiral until the movies. Also, I've seen every episode except the three which the BBC refused to show, and I don't recall this quote being in any of them. I suspect that this is a fake quote, like "Beam me up, Scotty" which Kirk likewise never said. — RobertATfm (talk) 09:08, September 17, 2016 (UTC) According to a http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/posts.php?discussion=13246745950A21160100&page=0 thread on the TV Tropes Wiki forums, the source of this "quote" was an early bit of fanon, to wit, a bumper sticker saying "Beam me up Scotty, there's no intelligent life on this planet" (or "down here" in some versions). So this is definitely not official, and is a double misquote besides (as I said above, Kirk never said "Beam me up Scotty" either; he usually said something like "four to beam up", and was talking to the Transporter Chief, Lt. Kyle). — RobertATfm (talk) 21:05, February 22, 2017 (UTC)